God Must Hate Me
by cool-gal95
Summary: We all know Tyler tried to take Bella to Prom, 'tried' being the key word here. So, this is Tyler's POV one that night and how he was shot down. One-Shot


**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated "Bet I Can!". But I promise I am working on it. The chapter just isn't coming right. In the meantime, enjoy this One-Shot.**

**BTW, to all those who haven't read "Boycotts and Barflies" and "We're Going Where" by vjgm. It's amazing. Go read it.**

**~Disclaimer~ Well, Stephenie offered to give me Tyler when I asked for Edward. But I didn't want him. So now I got nothing :(**

************

Tyler POV

Okay. So today is the day! The day Bella will be mine. Let's check again. Hair. Check. Deodorant Check. Bouquet of red roses. Check. Tuxedo. Check. Check. Check.

Oh man, I look freaking awesome in this Tux. After all, I had to pay $100. Plus, I look awesome in anything. I do have devilishly handsome looks. Bella will never want to see Cullen again after this.

I can't wait to see Mike's face when _I _enter the Gym with Bella on my arms. In fact, I can't wait to see everyone's face. It's not everyday you get to take a Cullen's girl to Prom. Not that she will be 'Cullen's Girl' for long!

I went to stand in front of the mirror to rehearse again. _I will ring the doorbell and Bella will open the door. Then I will give her the bouquet. _Here I extended my arm to present the bouquet to the mirror. _Then I will say, "These roses can hardly compare to your beauty, but they are the closest I could find." _That is bound to impress her. After all, I got it from one of mom's sappy romance novels. Chicks love those things! At least mom does.

Just then, my mom hollered from the living room. Speak of the Devil and the Devil appears, or shouts in this case.

"Tyler", she screamed, "What are you doing up there? Aren't you supposed to be picking Bella up? It's been over an hour."

Crap. Had it been so long? I glanced at my wrist watch and saw she was right. I am definitely going to be late. Not good for a first impression.

I threw open the door and literally flew down the stairs. "Bye Mom." I shouted and attempted to leave without a fuss, but my doorway was blocked.

"Let me get a good look at you," Mom cooed. God! I was not five, for Christ's sake! "Mom…" I started, but she already had the camera ready and was clicking away at the speed of light.

"Mom, please…" I begged, but all my struggles were futile. I could hear my little sister, Miranda, laughing her head off from the couch. She was 12, but still managed to annoy the hell out of me. Mom and Dad won't believe me, but she is EVIL.

"Shut it, you" I snarled. But it had no effect on her, except to increase her laughter.

"D-did you…t-try….to…snarl? Y-you….sounded…like…a-a…cat…dying" she managed to gasp out before collapsing on the couch. Ouch! That hurt.

"You know what? I don't care about you right now. I am taking Bella to the Prom and nothing can dampen my mood." I said.

"Nothing except her refusal." She retorted. "I still don't get why she is going and from what you said about her 'promise'," she said making air-quotes "I would say, she didn't promise you anything. So when she says 'what the hell are you talking about Tyler', don't get too disappointed. Frankly, even I wouldn't date you"

I was about to say something when mom's voice cut in. "Kids. Stop. NOW" she ordered. "Get going Tyler. You're going to be late.

I didn't need a second reminder. Jumping into the Sentra, I drove off.

As I neared Bella's house, I started to get more and more nervous.

"Chill, Tyler!" I scolded myself. "She totally has the hots for you. I mean you almost killed her and she_ totally_ forgave you. You're the danger-man and she likes danger. All girls do."

Just then, I glanced at the speedometer.

Holy Crow! I was going at 75 mph! Whoa! I was going to pick up the chief of police's daughter going at 75. Definitely dangerous.

I smiled to myself as I parked the car in the driveway. Holding the bouquet in front of me, I rang the doorbell. I could totally envision what was gong to happen next. _Bella will open the door and will be to surprised to see me. She will be elated that I kept my promise and throw herself at me and we would go to Prom. We would dance away all night and then she would dump Cullen for me!_ Yup, that's _totally_ gonna happen.

But my fantasy was ruined when the door opened to reveal the one person I was hoping to avoid…Chief Swan. Oh yeah. Accident. Walking Cast. Now I remembered! Well that hindered part of my plan. Oh well, more time for kissing and cuddling.

Chief Swan looked confused about my presence and why I was holding out a bouquet of roses to him. I hastily shoved the flowers behind my back.

"Hello Sir. I am Tyler Crowley." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. "I have come to pick Bella up for prom."

Without even so much as looking at my hand he said "Weren't you the guy that almost killed her."

"Umm…it was an accident. I didn't mean to. Plus she wasn't hurt." I mumbled. _I was the one in hospital for 2 weeks and had my license taken for 2 more by none other than...you guessed it right...Charlie Swan._

"Anyway" he said "Bella isn't here. Plus she didn't say anything about you taking her to prom."

She isn't here?! Where the hell is she? But I wisely refrained from asking.

Instead I said, "Why don't you call her. I am sure she would sort it out" _and tell you to make me comfortable. Even now it is freezing out here. Come on old ma, call me inside._

He did not look pleases about the suggestion but, nevertheless, dialed a number and said "Hello."

The person on the other line must have said something because Charlie replied, "I just called to say that _Tyler_" he pronounced the name as if it was a disease "is here to pick Bella up for Prom." Wait did he use the word _Bella_?! You usually don't talk to a person as if she is third person. Who on earth is he talking to? He continued. "I assumed she still doesn't know. So I called you instead." Okay, now I am confused.

There was a few seconds of silence before Charlie said, "Okay, here he is" and then he handed me the phone.

"Hello" I said

_"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." _A rich velvety voice said from the other line. God, is it even possible to surgically make your voice that good?

"Hey, Cullen," I said. "Listen man, Bella already promised me that she will go to the prom with me. You know, during the traffic jam you caused…" Here he cut me off.

_"I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight." _He said politely. But then his voice got positively menacing. _"To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." _He said not sounding sorry at all and hanged up on me!

What the hell was up with the Cullens? His threat practically gave me goose bumps. Come on, he is a 17 yr old guy, what can he do?

I was distracted from my internal musings by Charlie clearing his throat loudly. "If that's settled, Goodbye!" he said and, taking the phone, he slammed the door on my face! Man, this was definitely not my day. Hopefully Miranda won't be home and I can sulk in peace.

But that hope was quickly gone when I saw a large banner on my house, hanging from Miranda's window that said "I Told You So, Tyler" in pink neon! And beneath that banner was the Devil herself explaining to….Oh God. No!

Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela were crowded around Miranda listening to her explain what the banner meant.

This day could not get any better. By morning the whole town will know I got shot down by Bella. Thankfully Miranda doesn't know about Cullen's threat. Otherwise I would have just gone to the First Beach and jumped from a cliff. Just then, to bruise my already wounded ego, a silver Volvo sped down the road and the unmistakable silhouette of two people engaged in a deep conversation could be seen.

Some one up there must really hate me.

************

**A/N: So what do you think? If you like it ****please please review. Even if you don't like it review. I would really like constructive criticism. Reviewers get a cookie and a cyber bear hug from Emmett. Even if you hate it, review!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!**


End file.
